Professor Arc: The Gamer
by The US Doctor
Summary: Professor arc with gamer powers self explanatory (temporary summary until I can think up of a better one)(Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

_**So Yeah I rewrote this story, honestly, I just didn't like the way the story was originally being written, so here we are. Anyways on with the story not much else to say.**_

* * *

An alarm blares in the Arc household, that alarm belongs to Jaune "Aurelia" Arc, Son of Garnet Arc and Pearl Arc. Groaning he slams the alarm clock, sighing he gets up. "Today's the day isn't it, Judgement day, I better not have spent the last five months working at Junior's bar just to have this backfire.", Jaune said to himself, grabbing Crocea Mors he was jump scared by a floating screen.

**[You Have Equipped]**

**Crocea Mors (Standard Valen Style Sword)**

**[Congratulations] (**_**A little fireworks animation is shown in the top corners)**_

**Welcome to the Creation system, A game for life, and one that you never bought!**

**Let me introduce myself**

The screens shapeshift into a full-sized woman, dressed like ones of Junior's goons, except with a purple color scheme instead of a red and black one.

Getting up Jaune mutter to himself "Gods above I must have fell and got a concussion, I need to go and get an aspirin.", crawling out of the attic he was once again jump scared, "Okay so this hallucination can follow me, great..."

**Oh, I assure you I am no hallucination, but I am going to be your best friend, the one companion you will never lose :)**

'_Did she just speak an emote, Alright I definitely need to reconsider my life choices, clearly I did an entire brick of Mistralian peyote and am having a drug-induced trip.", _Jaune thought to himself.

**You didn't do any drugs, also would you let finish my introduction!**_**, **_The lady said irritated

Chuckling sheepishly he let her continue.

**Thank you, as I was saying though, let me introduce myself I am Alena, I am the AI that distributes out quests and rewards, and no you won't be receiving any favor from me, I am hardcoded to be as impartial with the quests as possible, though I'm sure you'll find a way to get the most out of this situation, perhaps you may even be able to find a cheat code. **

**I'm joking about the cheat codes by the way, but let's get you started on this tutorial, here let me pull up the stats menu, for future knowledge you can either ask me to pull it up or simply think of the menu and it'll pop up. **

**Stats**

**Name: Jaune Aurelia Arc**

**Title: The Blessed [100% EXP Gain from all sources 100% More Lien from all system sources]**

**Training points: 0 [standard points system]**

**Strength: 10/100**

**Agility: 10/100**

**Perception: 20/100**

**Endurance: 10/100**

**Intelligence: 40/100**

**Wisdom: 15/100**

**Charisma: 20/100**

**Luck: 60/100**

**Dexterity: 20/100**

**(once a Stat has been maxed out to 100, a power-up can be done and the stat will be rest to 10 and you will gain a star next to the perk's name, indicating a powered-up form of the stat)**

**Next is the shop, The Currency on the Shop is credits to streamline the shopping process, the conversion rate for lien to credits is about 100 to 1. **_**She pulls up the shop menu**_

**Shop**

**{Search}**

**[Weapons] [Armors] [Books] [Items] [Potions] [Parts] [Materials] [Ammunition]**

**Pretty basic menus, but the system really shines in its skills and the crafting system, Let me show you.**

**Skills**

**{Perks} [Perks have no levels, they are a one-time learnable skill that will have a permanent buff, some perks can even be equipped as a title]**

**The Created Body: Trades Blows that would normally leave a mark or even kill for damage.**

**Alena: An AI that will help you along your journey across Remnant**

**Mind's Eye: Dulls negative emotions during combat, any mind-altering effects will have a timer counting down till it's removal, instead of the effect lasting as long as it wants.**

**The Creation system: Unlocks an entire world of possibilities **

**{Skills} [****Skills can be level up though general use of the skill, skill books, or skill points (which can only be obtained through quests, mini-boss fights, and boss fights)]**

**Bartending [Lvl 25]: You can make complex drinks, and you can make them well. **

**Cleaning: [lvl Max]: Years of cleaning after others have trained you to clean fast and efficiently, and when you clean, you clean well.**

**Cooking [lvl 50]: you can cook a very nice dinner at home, but 5-star quality restaurants can still cook better than you.**

**Dancing [lvl max]: having danced with your siblings you have learned how to dance very well, you are the king of the dance floor**

**Fashion [lvl 50]: you know how to make a decent outfit, occasionally falling back on classics. You, however, know that the most important thing about an outfit is how confident you are in it.**

**First Aid [lvl 15]: you know how to patch up most cuts and scrapes, you are also able to treat most blunt force injuries.**

**Medicine [lvl 25]: having taken care of siblings when they were sick, you know how to treat basic illnesses, such as the flu and the common cold.**

**Sword fighting [lvl 5]: having watched people using swords you feel that you know how to pick up and defend yourself with it (hint: you don't)**

**Observation [lvl max]: you are able to look at basic items and gleam basic information on the item. (People and creatures are included)**

**Analysis [lvl 10]: further studying the object you are able to get better, more accurate, and more information about the object. (People and creatures are included)**

**Aaaannnnddd that's it for skills for now anyways, the most important thing is that if you can think of it and put it into action you can learn it as a skill you can train.**

**Finally, we're onto crafting, this menu will be your best friend, as you can get quite a lot of things from crafting, literally if you can make it, you can have it. want a flaming sword, if you can get the base components or materials you can make one, and so on.**

_**She pulls up the crafting menu**_

**Crafting**

**[Basic crafting] [Manual Crafting] [Repair and Maintenance]**

**The crafting menu seems plain at first glance, but the manual crafting page is where you'll spend most of your time on, the other two are basic parts for item trading (**_**think Terraria's crafting system, but for basic items only, no fancy swords or anything). **_

_**She opens the manual crafting tab**_

**Here we have a 3x3 grid that be upgraded for further crafting uses, (**_**think Minecraft's crafting grid, but the grid's size can be upgraded for better craftable equipment and items)**_**, it can also be swapped for a potion brewing station, or other crafting stations for parts crafting, and material refinement.**

Also important is the Inventory, I mean we have to store this stuff somewhere.

The Interface is a plain scrollable page with storage slots, the slots themself seems to go on forever with just about infinite storage space. Nothing special really, in the top left corner was a Lien counter and a Credit counter, inside his inventory is a small book titled 'The Tutorial', tapping inspect on it it says

"A Quick Tour of the system", 'So pretty much what I am going through right now.', Jaune thought to himself

And here we end our tour of the Creation system, any questions?

**And here we end our tour of the Creation system, any questions?**

Jaune nodded, "According to the title I have, it says that I was 'The Blessed' and that I was chosen by the God of Light, so who is this God of light, why have I never heard of him, and why was I chosen. I mean just by the name alone, this God seems to be one who advocates good deeds, me forging my documents into Beacon has to be huge slash against that."

Sighing Alena spoke, "**Because The God of light decided that this Ozma guy isn't doing his job right and sent me to you instead."**

"Okay, and who is this Ozma guy?" Jaune asked cautiously.

"**No fucking clue, when I asked why I was sent to you, what I told you is all they told me. But since you want to know, I'll make it a legendary quest for you.", **Alena responded

**[Quest Received]**

**[Legendary Quest]**

**Find out who Ozma is.**

**[Rewards]**

**100,000 lien**

**Better knowledge of the gods**

**3x Random Skill Books**

**10 Skill Points**

**500 Credits**

"**Alright, that will be your long term quest but for now, a proper tutorial Quest.", **Alena said to Jaune.

**[Quest Received]**

**[Tutorial Quest]**

**Get to Beacon, and get accepted into it.**

**[Rewards]**

**100 lien **

**1 skill book (Phaselock)**

**A new set of clothes.**

'**For Future reference, Most quests can be declined but the two I just gave you can't be, simply due to the first one being something I want to know as well, and the second being a tutorial Quest.**", Alena said while fixing her hat. "**Anyways kid, I've kept you long enough, better get going before you miss the first bullhead to Beacon.**"

Looking down at his watch Jaune notices the time and make a run for the bullhead dock.

* * *

_**Alright end of the chapter, I know that this chapter wasn't very interesting but I needed to introduce Alena and the much more cleaned up and refined system. Also, most chapters will be about this long unless otherwise mentioned, the story should be better to write and I can pump out more frequent updates, The quality will still be there it'll just be broken up into more chapters. where a story might be told across 1 or 2 chapters will just be 2-4 now.**_

_**Next chapter will focus on Jayne's new job. I don't want to spoil too much, but It's not counseling, Ozpin's already hired someone else for that, though nothing is gonna stop Jaune from doing it on the side. **_

_**If anyone is curious as to why Jaune won't be a counselor in this, It's mostly because I know that if write him as a counselor then even unconsciously, people will compare me to Couer and then it's just an unfair competition, that and I think it would be as interesting to see Jaune bumble about as a Teacher and not a Guidance Counselor. **_

_**TDLR: I want to write this story and have fun.**_

_**Until next time, happy reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Running off the bullhead and straight for a trash can Jaune's day was going great, first, he gets jump scared by an AI of some sort, then he forgets his air sickness pills. Either way, he was here to meet the headmaster of Beacon, apparently, he wanted to talk about his transcripts. '_No two ways about it, I'm getting kicked out of Beacon before I even start. That or Those forgeries were so good that I get a job offer.'_, Jaune thought to himself with a chuckle. The month before, when he sent out the "transcripts" he got from Roman, He didn't check if they were any good, so with good reason he was worried.

When he finished emptying what little food he had this morning, straight into the bin, he was greeted by another woman with a Purple color scheme, though this time he faintly recognized her, having only met her briefly when he showed up to the academy to drop off his "Transcripts", he saw her moving crates of coffee around. When he asked the front desk about who she was they told him that she was Beacon's deputy headmistress, the equivalent of a vice principal in any normal school.

"Hello there Miss…?", Jaune greeted as cheerfully as he could.

"Glynda Goodwitch, please just call me Goodwitch for now. I am here to bring you to the Headmaster's Office" She greeted flatly, Jaune wouldn't call her cold, but she certainly would be a challenge to get her to cool off around him.

'_Perhaps this is just how she greets everyone, I mean she does have to hold an aura of authority around her, being the deputy headmistress and all'_ Jaune thought to himself. "Lead the way Miss Goodwitch.", He said to the Deputy, walking in tow when she gestured for him to follow her.

Walking to the CCT tower, He bumped into a woman with light blonde hair with pink highlights, cut to her shoulders and wearing a long lab coat with jeans and a collared shirt. "Oh Flummox, my notes!" the woman shouted in shock, her voice distinctly South Alteasian _**(Think of a cockney accent)**_.

"Ah jeez, I'm sorry let me help you with that miss?", Jaune said while quickly picking up the papers.

"Professor Emilia Peach, pleasure to meet you mister arc correct?", The professor said with a smile.

"Ah, yes but how did you know?", Jaune asked concerned.

"Your sword, it has the Arc insignia on it. Did you not know that?", Peach responded eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, my sword, heh, I forgot about the insignia on it. Anyways sorry about bumping into you like that!", Jaune said while walking back to Glynda, who at the moment was giving a very cold stare into Jaune's head.

'_Interesting man, perhaps he will be one of my new students this coming year.'_, The professor thought to herself

* * *

"So on your papers it says you went to the Vacuan School for the gifted, of which three years in the school collapsed due to an overrun of Grimm, and for the last two years you've been on the road doing odd jobs until now, of which you wish to finish your education to become a huntsman. Am I correct?", Ozpin asks the now seated huntsman in training.

"Yes sir, is there a problem with that?", Jaune hesitantly asks back.

"Just one, how come you're applying when you could easily get a position as a teacher, goodness knows we could always use more here, unlike atlas or Mistral we don't exactly have a large pool of Hunters we could ask to become a teacher, and if a license is a problem then you could get one after a year," Ozpin said to the now slightly confused Arc.

"Uhh, didn't know that was an option. I just picked the most logical option. I mean if you insist then I suppose I can't really decline your offer can I?" Jaune said rubbing the back of his head.

"You could, though you would get far better use of your time here as a professor than a student. In fact, I have a position as a Dust professor open right now," The old wizard said all too cheerfully.

"Sir, with all due respect professor Peach, seems to be able to teach that class just fine, wouldn't it be far better for us to hire a student counselor?" Glynda interjected.

"Nothing stops him from doing counseling work after classes, in any case, Glynda don't you deal with counseling at the moment anyway. I am in a far more of a dire need of a full-time dust professor than a student counselor, I'm sure that you and can handle whatever gets thrown at the pair of you," Ozpin said with a smirk.

Immediately Glynda looked to Jaune with a sympathetic look, '_what goes on in this school behind the scenes, and why is Miss Goodwitch giving me that look,'_Jaune thought to himself now slightly worried.

"Well then, do we have an agreement, Mr Arc?" Ozpin asked with his hand stuck out

"Erm...," Jaune said hesitantly unsure of the right decision

* * *

"Sigh, here's where you'll be staying , please just assure me you'll be better than Ozpin's circus," Glynda said showing Jaune his dorm at Beacon.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked half paying attention, '_can't believe that I got hired for this job, I was joking when I said that my transcripts were so good that it would get me a job, you understand that universe?!'_, Jaune thought to himself.

"Nothing, nothing at all, my advice don't drink the coffee here," Glynda Said as her mood brightened, "I still can't tell if it's drugged or not though," she muttered annoyed.

"Why would I drink coffee, tea with honey is far superior," Jaune said packing his clothes into the dresser provided.

"THANK YOU OUM!" Glynda practically yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Geez, you alright?" Jaune asked the beaming headmistress.

"No, I'm actually ecstatic, I can finally have someone I can talk to about this topic!" Glynda said excitedly.

"Okay then, well since we're on the topic of tea, want to go grab some?" Jaune offered.

"Of course, I would love to," she said in response.

* * *

Heading down to the cafeteria they run into peach again, "Oh 'ello again, I assume the meeting with the headmaster went well right?" she asked.

"Yeah really well, well enough that he's working here now, on the bright side at least he won't be a part of the circus of coffee drinkers here," Glynda said rubbing her temples in frustration at Ozpin.

"Oh lovely, perhaps we can all get some tea then," Peach suggested.

"On our way right now, in fact, care to join us?" Jaune asked.

"I don't see why not, so where are you working?" Emilia asked.

"I'm the new dust professor, beyond me why he has me working that job when apparently the job of a student counselor was up for grabs," Jaune said in response, '_though no matter what job I get I'm still heavily under-qualified for the job, for goodness sake I'm not even 18,"_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Really now? I thought I was the dust professor?" Peach asked

"That's what miss Goodwitch said too," Jaune pointed out

"Please call me Glynda, we're co-workers after all," Glynda said

Walking into the cafeteria he sees Ozpin with two other professors, "oh Glynda good to see you," Ozpin said.

"Of course, I was just showing our new dust professor around," Glynda responded.

"I see, well then I'm sure the new professor would love to join us for our coffee break," Ozpin said raising his mug.

"Hey do we have earl gray here er… what tea do we have here at beacon," Jaune asked walking in not really paying attention to Glynda's Smirk or Ozpin's look of horror.

"I think we should have some Earl gray laying around in the kitchen," Peach said walking towards a cabinet.

Glynda stares at ozpin dead in the eyes and speaks, "Checkmate Ozpin."

* * *

_**Welcome to Beacon, half our staff has a coffee addiction problem, so the other half have twice the work load, Have Fun!**_

_**As always leave a review if there's anything you guys think I should know. **_


End file.
